


Mega Evolution

by Leafeon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafeon/pseuds/Leafeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Oneshot] A young trainer finally gets up the courage to confess his feelings to his professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mega Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a few years ago right after the release of X & Y. I decided to give it a post here because really this pair has so much potential and needs more love.

Calem took a deep breath, his eyes focused on the elevator before him. How long had he trapped himself behind those large metal doors? His mind raced, between thoughts of fleeing back into the humid heat of a Lumiose city summer and the thoughts of finishing what he came here for. Shaky fingers traced the circular button that read ‘open’, a hitch forming in the soft breaths the young boy took. 

“Alright, here goes nothing.” If he didn’t move now he would stand frozen forever.

The elevator doors slid open to the large rose scented room, sending a chill down his back. What was it with the professor and his odd interest in such fragrant smells? “Professor Sycamore! I was told you were in your office?”

“Ah! Calem!? Is that you?” In the same smooth manor he always had the professor slid around the corner wall of his office, two or three pokemon latched to his limbs. “Bonjour, mon’Ami! I wasn’t expecting you!” A quirky laugh accompanied his words as he slowly pried the small creatures from his body, placing them each with a gentle pat on the ground. “Sorry, what can I do for you?”

Calem felt a flush fall against his cheeks, his heart momentarily fluttering as he watched him. Why was this man so childish and yet so masculine at the same time? It seemed to defy the very science he studied. “Ah, well um…” Calem nervously chuckled cursing himself inwardly for giving away his feelings so easily. “Well, I wanted to speak to you about mega evolution sir.” A lie…why did he lie?

A large grin spread across the older man’s lips at the words. “Mega evolution! It is so wonderful to hear you have taken such a liking to it! I’m glad your passion matches my own!” He continued on, Calem finding himself captivated by his intense love and dedication to the subject his thoughts only faltering as his hand was grabbed. The professor’s large hand wrapped around his smaller fingers tugging him across the room pointing to each picture on the wall almost singing about what was and what could be. The touch was warm, his grip firm, and for a moment he imagined their fingers intertwining as the professor’s poetry of words swirled around him.

“Is everything alright?” The words shattered his world, breaking the imaginary lines that drew the final picture of why he came. “You’re rather distant in those eyes of yours.” 

Distant was an understatement.

“I’m fine, sir. I drifted off into thought for a moment. My apologies.” He didn’t know how else to explain what had happened. How could he tell the professor that he imagined them holding hands as he told him everything that he loved about life? How could one say that? How do you explain the man that was nearly ten years older then you was everything you had ever wanted? That he flooded your dreams every night? His eyes, his hands, even the way he would lazily laugh as pokemon talked to each other had become the most beautiful thing in his world? That a seventeen year old boy was acting like a full grown love struck woman about his own teacher. How would you even start? How do you say…

“I love you, Augustine.”

The silence that filled the room struck like pins into his soul. What had he done? Why did he say it?  
Augustine pulled back laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well well now what a confession this is. “ His smile was an anxious one, easily reading that he didn’t know how to react. “Ah, Calem…I don’t know what to say.”

Then don’t say anything. Stay silent and let this false hope and unbroken heart continue on. Let him remain a proud man for a little longer. His legs had gone numb when he spoke leaving him frozen where he stood. Unable to run, and unable to save himself he stood eyes downcast to the ground.

“I’m your professor, your teacher. I’m also many years older than you. My heart cares for you greatly and I never wanted to see you with such a face.” Sycamore looked around the room his breathing uneven and his steps like soft patters of restless pokemon. “I’m flattered, but I’m sorry I don’t return your affections.” In a gesture of kindness he offered a hug, his arms moving to wrap around the boy he had hurt.

Calem’s feet seemed to move on their own stepping backwards and away from the man. “It’s alright.” He smiled, an almost flawless façade greeting his professor. “It really is alright. I didn’t expect you to say anything else. I just wanted to let you know". He looked away towards the worried pokemon that stood nearby. “I’ll come back soon to have you evaluate my pokedex. See you then sir!” He turned and briskly made his way to the elevator silently begging the doors to open quicker.

“Calem! Wait just a moment!” Augustine tried to call after him, his long legs moving to catch his student before he left. “Please!” 

The elevator was quicker.

“Good night P-professor!” The doors closed and the machine made its way downward.

What was he thinking? Of course he wouldn’t return the affections. It was only to be expected. His breath hitched as he felt the warm fluid start to form in the corners of his eyes. What was a boy doing crying over a broken heart? He would get over him like so many others before him. That man really was a tease. His hand gently fell on the emergency stop button of the office’s elevator, the box coming to a quick halt.  
He allowed himself a moment of weakness, away from prying eyes, free from the stereotypes that would lead him to believe he wasn’t allowed to be overcome with grief. Curled up in the corner of the box, his knees to his chest, a shaking breath signaled his misery and he wept. Wept for his young broken heart, wept for the embarrassment of falling in love, and wept for not being strong enough to stop it.


End file.
